


My Girlfriend is Kate Takayama

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai | Haganai
Genre: Burping, F/M, Farting, Female Ejaculation, Hot Springs & Onsen, Queefing, Spanking, Sweat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kodaka is dating Kate, and his life is filled with new experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Testament of Sister Lewd Saint

I couldn’t get my mind off her. There was an unspoken agreement in the Neighbors’ Club that until we were able to make friends with each other, there wouldn’t be love within the club. She was an exception. I think I was falling in love with her.

Kate Takayama, the older sister of Maria, our “club advisor.” That’s what the paperwork said. Kate thought it was good for her sister to learn some people skills, and trusted her to us. I had first encountered her resting on a bench when I was walking across the campus. She and Maria frequently got into fights, but there was a real sense of sisterly love there. It was something that Yozora and Sena didn’t quite grasp.

Sena treated Kobato like a little sister, but she was always basing her perceptions of how she should act off of eroge. Rika only thought of little sisters as a potential fetish that she could string Sena along with, and Yukimura was too interested in becoming manly to consider a little sister as anything of worth unless I told her to. Kate, having her own little sister in the club, knew what it was like to have that responsibility.

Maria and Kobato had been growing closer, and that meant Kate was coming over to my house more often. I had already seen her naked in the shower. Her breasts were nearly as big as Sena’s. She teased me about it the next day at school, offering me the chance to sneak into the supply closet so she could show me more. I was uncertain about romance, used to being rejected because of my supposed delinquent looks. That’s when I started to notice that Kate didn’t care about her looks.

She was known as “Mother Kate,” she who guides the younger students and teaches them how to be good people for the future. When she was off duty, a side that only her family and myself knew of, emerged. She was always ordering junk food from the vending machines and the restaurants just off campus, happily gorging herself. She paid her compliments to the chef in public, and though I found it disgusting at first, I slowly came to be charmed by the ways of this dirty nun.

Is this what they call gap moe? She lived boldly, and if anyone asked her why she behaved that way, she reminded them of all the good she had done for the school. They would brush it off as Kate being herself, and she continued to sin to her hearts’ content. Everything changed when I walked into the clubroom one afternoon, and came across Kate changing out of her nun’s robes and into her casual clothes. Her navy blue bra and panties contrasted against her light, silvery purple hair. They emphasized her figure.

Mother Kate had been assisting the school during the track and field club’s practice, and, unable to resist a challenge, had raced against the school’s most promising runners in her nun’s robes, leaving them soaked in her sweat. The air conditoning of the Neighbors’ Club was turned off. The windows were open. It was a bright and sunny day, perfect for allowing the natural air from outside to blow into the room.

All this meant that not only did I get a glimpse of Mother Kate in her underwear, the only remaining part of her nun’s robes being her habit, I caught a strong whiff of her sweat. The sweat dripped down her body, pooling into her cleavage like an oasis in a desert. Kate dropped her clothes and coyly waved. When she raised her arms, the strong scent of her armpit overpowered my nostrils, filling them with a brief burning, then a somewhat pleasant sting.

“Kodaka!” she called out. She had started calling me by name in the past week. It was only when I was around. Otherwise she stuck with “brother”, which raised no less suspicions in Sena and Yozora. “Anything you want to talk about?”

“Sena’s father said she left one of her fandisks in here, and asked me to pick it up. It should be with the other games. I won’t be long,” I said. “Aren’t you supposed to be embarrassed?”

I looked around the room. Wrappers and a half-finished soda from Kos Burger were scattered across the desk. A bag of potato chips dangled from Maria’s sleeping hand. They were a limited edition kind, too. The setting sun danced across Kate’s sweat-drenched skin, making her shine in the faint light of the club room.

“What’s there to be embarrassed about?” Kate said. “You’re like family.”

She pulled up a chair and turned around the back rest. She spread open her legs, exposing the light purple patch of pubic hair sticking out of the top of her panties. Even from looking at the top of it, I could tell it was thick. Her soft breasts pushed into the frame of the chair, squeezing them against her body. The sweat drained from her cleavage, dripping down her stomach and sliding into the folds of her belly. It gathered around her belly button, leaving a transparent trail across her body in its wake.

This girl would make Rika blush with her perversion.

“I’ve been feeling something ever since I met you, and I think it’s more than family. Maria’s...” I started.

“You can say she’s bratty,” said Kate. “I’d call her out on it, too. She’s family, and I’ll always be glad to support her. Kobato can come over to our house sometime, if you want to free up your bedroom for the two of us.”

“B-b-bedroom?” I said. “I wasn’t saying anything like that!”

“Your trousers are telling a different story,” said Kate. “While you were looking at my tits, I noticed you were pitching a tent. Tell me, when did you start getting wood?”

“It was your sweat!” I shouted. “Your sweat makes me think of you, and when I think of you, I get hard! Is that what you wanted me to say?”

I looked over at Maria. Thankfully, that outburst hadn’t woken her up. Kate stood up from her chair and walked over to me. She pushed me onto the rug and straddled my body. Her armpits and her cleavage were closer to me than ever before. I couldn’t escape the smell of Kate’s curves, every hair on her loins and her armpits capturing the potent, bitter-smelling sweat dripping from her body. The ceiling fan couldn’t cool her body down. This sweat wasn’t coming from the track and field meet. Her face, too, was lighting up until she nearly matched the color of the horizon.

“Come on and be honest,” Kate said.

“I love you, Kate,” I whispered.

“Say it louder,” said Kate, pressing her plump, sweaty ass into my groin. She rubbed up against the zipper, staining my pants with her slick body.

“Kate Takayama, I love you!” I said. “This doesn’t feel right. I haven’t been able to make friends yet, and you’re outside of the club, so...”

“If the club’s accepting applications, why not let me join?” said Kate.

“That’s not it. It’s because you’re outside the club. I don’t want to betray the purpose Yozora created this club for.”

“You can call it love, or you can call it friends with benefits. The relationship between us isn’t going to change,” said Kate. “Thanks for finally telling me. I’ve been interested in you for a long time. You look like such a tough guy, but there’s someone sweet inside there. The way you care for Kobato made me interested in you.”

“That sounds like family,” I said.

“That’s why I started loving you when I saw your schlong,” said Kate. “Maybe it’s because you seem like the protagonist of one of those games the Kashiwazaki girl loves to play, but your boxers can’t really hide your bod. Now hurry up and kiss me.”

Kate leaned close to my face. She opened her lips, welcoming mine. Just as our lips were about to interlock against the setting sun, as the standard is supposed to be for these things, Kate’s mouth opened wide and she let out a loud belch onto my face. It smelled like fast food. I coughed from the smell, a mixture of meats and sugars and all sorts of artificial things, and continued onward. I didn’t care. If Kate wanted to mark her scent on my body with her burps, than I would take them all, because I love her.

It started slow, with her tongue reaching into my mouth and overlapping with my own. Her breath, still smelling fresh from her belch, wafted across the bottom of my nose. We drew our lips together, and began passionately kissing, locking our tongues until saliva was drooling out of the edges of our mouths. My eyes were closed. The only thing I could feel was Kate’s body on mine, and her tongue in my mouth.

I moved my hands down her body, feeling the curves of her form. She was surprisingly slender for her age, but I noticed a small bit of fat poking out from the edges of her panties. All of the fat went to her bust and her hips. My hands traced themselves down the line of her stomach. I wanted to thrust my thumb between the point where my shirt and her skin touched, and stick it deep into her sweaty navel. The thought of her reaction only increased my libido further.

My hands wrapped around Kate’s waist. She had a cushiony, soft butt that was pleasant to the touch. The edges of her ass were sticking out of her panties. I freely felt around, getting to know the shape of her buttocks, feeling the sweat-soaked fabric of her panties nearly melting into her skin from the pleasure. I followed the curve of her butt, my fingers dangling at the edge of her ass cleavage.

Kate separated her mouth from mine. Trails of saliva linked our lips for a brief moment. Kate licked it up and faintly laughed. “You’re a decent kisser,” she said. “That was a lot of tongue.” She shook her ass back and forth, moving my arms along with it.

“You’ve got a big ass,” I said. “Maybe it has to do with all that junk food.”

“You like it big,” said Kate. She groaned. “All that moving around really shook up my stomach. This is your last chance to run away, or Mother Kate is going to give you a special surprise.”

She was playing coy with me. Kate reached back, placed her hand on mine, and gently ran her fingers across the flesh of her ass. Her stomach growled. Her butt twitched back and forth, gyrating on my hips, scraping my pants across my thigh. There was no sound, but the lace on Kate’s backside fluttered for a brief moment, and a foul smell, one that overtook even the vulgar Sister Kate’s sweat, drifted across the room, carried by the evening winds in the window.

“Kate...” I said. “It smells.”

“There’s no point if my boyfriend can’t hear it,” said Kate. “I’ve got one more in there. Want me to make it so loud it’ll wake up Maria?”

“You don’t need to show off that much,” I said. 

I cleared out my nose, and grabbed onto Kate’s soft, fleshy ass. I squeezed my hands into her cheeks, enough to leave marks from my fingers among her folds. I heard Kate’s stomach grumbling just above my waist, and pulled apart her butt cheeks, exposing the whole of her back to the canopy of her panties.

“Here it comes,” said Kate. She leaned in and kissed me once again. Her lips overlapped with mine. Her drool flowed down into my mouth, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her panties rise. 

A rank smell filled the empty room, a stench strong enough that it made my eyes water from the sheer, dense potency of my girlfriend’s gut. It sounded like an oboe, starting off with a low, wobbly noise before becoming a high-pitched squeal from her bum. Her ass vibrated in my hands, the pressure of the released gas coating my fingers in a fine mist of Kate’s scent. Kate released her lips from my own just as the bugle in her bum died down, with only a few faint puffs of her escaping her colon.

I sniffed the air once more. Kate’s sweaty body and odorous fart had left the room in such a state that not even the open window could take all the smell out of the room. Kate raised her arms, spreading the smell of her armpits towards the window. Her underarm hair shook in the wind coming through the window.

“That was amazing,” Kate said. “The mouth is the quickest way to the ass, Kodaka. When you kiss me, I feel like I could fart forever.”

Maria had already woken up. She stirred from her spot on the couch, and glared at her older sister with a petulant stare.

“You stupid old hag!” said Maria. “This is why I don’t take baths with you anymore. You keep farting in the tub!”

“Where do you think you got it from?” asked Kate. She climbed off my body and began tickling Maria’s underarms. Their usual sisterly quarrel began.

“Brother, why do you keep dating this old lady?” asked Maria, trying to escape from her sister’s sweaty tickling, her words broken up with laughter. “She doesn’t give me my space!”

“That’s why,” I said, getting up and adjusting my clothes. I felt like I needed to change into a new outfit when I got home. “We both know what it’s like to care for a little sister. You and Kate are lot like Kobato, actually. She was a devilish girl who enjoyed breaking chopsticks with her ass and lighting her farts before she discovered Necromancer.”

“A devil?” asked Maria. “That’s even worse! As a sister of God, I will not stand for this!”

“That’s...” Kate said, pausing. She was holding her habit in one hand, but looked ready to drop it at a moment’s notice. “So cute! I’d love to meet your little sister. Beneath that delusional vampire lies the heart of a better little sister than this brat.”

“I’m right here!” said Maria.

This is my life. I haven’t told anyone yet, but I plan to keep dating Kate for as long as my high school career continues. She’s not like every other girl. She may not be part of the Neighbors’ Club, but she is in spirit.

I walked home beneath the sunset, with Kate by my side and Maria trailing behind us. As we exited the school campus, Kate whispered something in my ear.

“Our mother’s even better.”


	2. Diary of a Lewd Family

When Pegasus found out that I was going to visit the Takayama house, he was overjoyed. He assumed it was because I was looking to hire a priest for my and Sena’s eventual wedding. Even if that was not the case, and it wasn’t, he was overjoyed that I was making friends. That was a part of it, but the real reason was because I was dating a girl only a few years my junior, the unofficial advisor for our club, Kate Takayama. 

The Takayama family had a large presence at St. Chronica. Maria was a bratty prodigy and a part of the Neighbors’ Club, and Kate helped out on campus. Their mother, Eve Takayama, was on the school board, and often helped with organizing events like field day and the school festival. When Kate whispered in my ear after an intimate evening in the club room that her mother was “even better,” my curiosity had been piqued.

As the family worked for the religious part of the school, maintaining the church and grounds, I had never seen much of Mrs. Takayama. Like Kate herself, her reputation around the school was in good standing. She had been a teacher before being promoted to the school board, and those who had her said that she was the image of a perfect teacher. That already told me that something had to be wrong.

After class was finished one day, Kate texted me and told me to avoid going to the Neighbors’ Club altogether. She sent me the address of her house and a picture of the front gate. It was a suburban house only slightly larger than my own. I was relieved. If I had to deal with another crazy rich girl in my life, I might reach my breaking point. The train ride was short, and in time I arrived at the front door of Kate’s house. A golden nameplate with “Takayama” emblazoned on it was at the front gate. Her neighborhood was a quiet place, especially at this time of day.

Quietly, I opened the gate and walked up the path to Kate’s front door. I rang her doorbell, and waited for someone to answer. I could hear the laughter of Maria coming from inside the house. Kate told me that when she was done studying, she liked playing video games, something she had almost certainly picked up from the club. Recently, she’d been getting into the Steel Necromancer game in an attempt to beat Kobato.

The door opened up, and I was greeted by a woman who looked very much like Kate and Maria. Her hair was the same purplish-silver. She had calm, brown eyes and clothes that hid her mature figure. I could tell that underneath her blouse, her chest had to be at least as big as Kate’s. Her hips were wide, and her long hair was cut straight, with no accessories adorning it. This woman couldn’t have been older than her late 20s, I thought. I spoke up, and introduced myself.

“I’m Kodaka Hasegawa. You’re Kate’s older sister, so would you happen to know where she is?”

The woman let out a hearty laugh. “Sister? You must be Hasegawa. The girls have told me so much about you. Maria tells me you’ve been to the pool, and the amusement park, she’s never had so much fun. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Eve Takayama. Their mother.”

“You look so young,” I said.

“Don’t be shy, come on in,” said Eve. “Maria! Your friend from the Neighbors’ Club is here!”

“Is the poopy vampire with him?” Maria shouted down from the top of the stairwell.

“Kobato’s not with me. I’m only here to see your sister, Maria,” I said.

“Then do whatever you want with the old lady! I’m gonna stay here until I find the perfect plan to show her the power of god!” she shouted down.

“She really has gotten a lot sweeter since she started being your club’s advisor,” said Eve.

She walked into the kitchen, picking up a glass of warm sake that had been set aside. She coyly looked up at me and answered the question I had yet to ask. “Kate’s going to be making lunch for us. She should be here shortly.”

“She can cook?” I said. “I thought she just ate fast food all the time.”

“My daughter’s always busy with her schoolwork, but when she’s at home, she really is my daughter,” said Eve.

I saw before my eyes just what Eve was talking about. Kate walked in, her hair tied up in a ponytail. She moved with a spring in her step. My eyes immediately looked down at her bosom, which was shaking even more than usual through her apron. The outlines of her nipples were visible beneath the fabric. When she lifted up her arms, I saw her silvery-purple bush of armpit hair, dripping with sweat and spreading her scent into my nostrils. As it spread to my tongue, I noticed there was a faintly grassy flavor to it.

“Hi!” Kate said with a wink.

“Why are you in a naked apron?” I blurted out immediately.

“I’m not completely naked, silly,” said Kate, turning around and shaking her plush butt in front of me. A pair of light green panties were stretched across her ass, covering up all but the edges of her bum in a thin layer of fabric. They dipped in the middle, drawing more attention to the contours of her butt than even her nun outfit revealed.

“Then why aren’t you wearing a bra?” I asked.

“Mother doesn’t wear one,” said Kate, taking out a bag of potatoes. She wrapped them in foil and focused her eyes on the microwave.

I turned around and saw Kate’s mother had taken off her blouse, leaving on only her leggings and the underwear beneath them. Her clothes had been folded onto the kitchen chair. “It’s a hot day, Hasegawa. You have to let your body sweat,” she said. 

My eyes were instantly drawn to her freely-swinging breasts. They were rocket-shaped, compared to her daughter’s rounded breasts. Her nipples had darkened to a light shade of brown with age, and her areola were puffier than her daughter’s. You could fit her nipple into a 50 yen coin. She casually sipped on her alcohol, eying Kate as she arranged sour cream, butter, garlic, all the toppings a person could dream of to go with their meal. It’s not that different from the fries she gets at WcDonald’s.

“Kate tells me you’ve been dating for a few months now,” said Eve. “You two must’ve hit it off when you first met.”

I wasn’t sure how to tell Eve that our first meeting had begun with a celebratory belch and ended with Kate farting in my direction as she walked away, and laughing about it. I tried to look away from girlfriend’s half-nude mother, trying my best to not let Kate know that the sight was turning me on. From the look in Kate’s eyes, I figured she already knew, and was encouraging it.

“Maria’s told me a lot about the Neighbors’ Club,” said Eve. “She’s not fond of Mikazuki, but I haven’t heard an unkind word about anybody else. She says that Rika and Sena bring in a lot of fun things to play with.”

I hope she wasn’t talking about yaoi doujins and eroge.

“The virtual reality RPG sounds incredible,” said Eve. “I’ll have to talk to Pegasus to see if we can get a version for our home.”

“I don’t think that’s market ready yet,” I replied. Either way I turned my head, I was surrounded by the flesh of St. Chronica’s nuns.

“I caught Maria running around the campus naked. I hope you told her how to behave, mother,” said Kate.

“Of course. No daughter of mine is going to do something like that in public. Just because she’s a genius doesn’t mean she shouldn’t obey the rules of the school,” said Eve.

In public. I was starting to think that the only difference between Maria and Kate was that Maria was too caught up in her perception of herself as a genius to realize that her family’s and the PTA’s rules applied to her, too. In the Takayama family home, I was not surprised that the sisters had picked up on these kinds of habits.

Eve let out a loud belch that smelled faintly of sweet sake very close to my nose. She traced her hand down the curves of her body, slipping her thumb into her navel, before cupping the underside of her fruitful breasts with her hands.

“You’re just like your daughter, Mrs. Takayama,” I said.

“Thank you, Hasegawa,” she said. “Pegasus was right, you’re a smart kid. If Kate calls you her brother, I wouldn’t have a problem with calling you my son. So, tell me, how far have you two gotten?”

“Mother, now’s not the time for that,” said Kate. The oven dinged, and she removed the potatoes from their foil wrapping. “It’s only some deep kissing. He also saw me naked in the shower.”

“I didn’t see that much,” I said.

“You’re a young man, you’re going to want to look,” said Eve. “Kate, I’ll have the usual on my baked potato.”

“I’ll have some butter, please.”

“Coming right up!” said Kate. She raised her arm, the knife clasped in hand, and started spreading the garlic and sour cream and the other ingredients across the steaming hot dish. Sweaty from working at the stove, the smell of her armpit and her mother’s mingled in my nose, overtaking the food smell. My pants felt a little tighter. Eve leaned over and propped her breasts against the wooden table, her stiff nipples brushing into the fabric of the tablecloth.

Kate turned off the oven and unhooked her apron, letting her breasts swing freely. She grabbed the plate of baked potatoes and placed them at the center of the table. Her breasts were right in my eyes, sweat dripping out of her cleavage, off the tips of her nipples and onto my arm. The smell of the food had mixed with the familiar scent of her breasts. I felt her thigh brush up against mine, touching against the tent in my pants. Kate laughed under her breath.

“It’s gonna be an orchestra after dinner,” said Kate.

The potatoes had been cooked to perfection. The insides were moist and flavorful, and the butter Kate had spread on top of mine had cooled the steam rising from the top, making it go down smoothly. She and her mother weren’t using as many toppings as I thought. Perhaps they were trying to avoid spilling any on their bodies, which they continued to unknowingly bare in front of me as we sat through dinner.

We talked about class and I talked about Kobato. Mrs. Takayama approved of me as a boyfriend, and said that she would look out for the Neighbors’ Club, promising to get in touch with the student council as soon as possible in order to ensure that our club had a reason for sticking around.

I looked underneath the table. Kate and Eve’s stomachs were bulging out slightly, over the frills of their underwear. They had stuffed themselves with tea, sake and potatoes. The faint rumbling of their bodies could be heard in a moment of silence. Kate pushed aside the plates and shoved her ass into the air. She shook it back and forth seductively, the soft, white walls of flesh jiggling in the frame of her panties.

_Pwwwwwwwwbffff._

A strong stink permeated the room as Kate’s rear wind pushed her panties out from her body, the sheer force of her fart echoing across the kitchen and into the hallway. The sour cream scent lingered on my nose, stinging the inside of my nostrils. The sound fell, trailing off into a smaller fart that followed up on the first one. The smell remained. Kate stuck her tongue out playfully and winked in my direction.

“Kate, we have a guest,” said her mother. “That looks like you’re bragging about your own cooking. Be humble in front of him. Leave the bragging to me!”

_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT._

It sounded like a tuba billowing out its low notes from Eve Takayama’s behind. Her ass, firm for her age, ripped a fart so powerful I thought the seams of her panties would be pulled apart. The sound was loud, rattling my eardrums, and the smell of the garlic she had topped her potato with overpowered her daughter’s smell, slowly mingling until half of the room was filled with Kate’s scent, and half with her mother’s.

“Haven’t had one like that in a good long time,” said Eve.

“Is every meal like this?” I asked.

“The food’s got to come out somewhere,” said Eve. “Anybody who’s fallen in love with my Kate has to know that she loves to do this. Why wouldn’t she? She’s learned from the best. Tell me what you like more, Hasegawa. Her smells or her sounds. Or maybe you prefer a more potent woman like myself.”

“Mother, stop flirting with him,” said Kate. She turned and whispered in my ear. “This little one’s for you.”

_Psssh._

A spluttering noise, like that of air escaping from a balloon, shot out the side of Kate’s panties. The smell wasn’t strong. Still, I felt the hot wind coming from her butt gently caressing my hand, because she had grabbed it and placed it in the path of her air. The warmth of her gas was calming, in a way. I sniffed the air. The kitchen had become completely enveloped in the smell of farts. I coughed, then held it back.

“I’m not flirting, I’m cleaning,” said Eve. “Hasegawa, this is going to be a wet one.”

That’s the kind of candid talk I’d expect from her daughter. Eve grabbed the edges of her panty-clad buttocks and stretched them out, exposing the edges of her anus to the fabric. I could only see the outer ring of her twitching butthole from the table. Her stomach breathed in and out mesmerizingly, and then, before I had time to mentally prepare myself, a long, wet fart spluttered out the backside of Kate’s mother.

_SBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRSH._

The smell quickly reached my nostrils. It was almost exactly like the potatoes. Eve looked satisfied. Kate glanced at her mother, and sat down on my lap. Her breasts shook joyously as her ass slid across my jeans, rubbing against my zipper with her sticky, smooth skin that smelled faintly of excretions.

_Puuuuuuuuuuuuu~_

The sound reverberated off the gap between my trousers and her underwear, sounding like a muffled slide whistle. I got the direct blast of her smell, weak but having some butter mixed in, before it had time to fade into the kitchen.

“That one is special,” Kate said.

I didn’t say a word about what was going on underneath my pants. I think Kate knew. After dinner, we had all cleaned up, and the kitchen was smelling almost back to normal. Kate and her mother were dressed up and looking normal. It was at that point that Maria came downstairs, crunching a bag of potato chips between her teeth.

“Keep it down! I can hear you all farting upstairs!”

“Maria, please talk nicer to your sister,” said Eve.

“Enjoy your video games?” asked Kate, rubbing her sister on the head.

“I would’ve enjoyed them more if you all weren’t being annoying,” said Maria. She turned shy in an instant. “Are there are any more potatoes left?”

Eve took her other daughter into the kitchen and turned on the microwave. She looked back at me, thanking me for visiting. I noticed the way her butt shook beneath her clothes as she walked into the kitchen, and the soft, squishy feeling of Kate pressing her butt against my thigh.

This is my life that I can’t speak of during school. A love life filled with smells and sounds that nobody else knows about.

“Kodaka, have you ever been to the hot springs?” Kate asked. “It’s mixed bathing.”

Our next date was already set.


	3. A Certain-Smelling Bubble Bath

My name is Kate Takayama. I love the work I do for the students of St. Chronica. Mother Kate is one of everyone’s favorite teachers. Since I’m part of the school staff, I don’t talk to a lot of people outside the student council. That’s what drew me to the club for people who are looking for friends, the Neighbors’ Club. I heard what they’d been making my little sister Maria do, and I wouldn’t stand for that. I’m the only one who can tease her. Big sister privileges.

It’s in this club that I met my boyfriend, Kodaka Hasegawa. People think of him as a delinquent, but he’s a good guy. He also knows the pains of dealing with a little sister. Maria and Kobato may not admit it, but they’re quickly becoming the best of friends. Which I like, because it gives me and Kodaka private time. He and the scientist girl Shiguma are the only ones who know the real Mother Kate.

I’m a dirty girl. If you asked me, I’d say that I’m proud of it. It’s my body, and I need to let it relax itself, often. Being a student teacher is a busy job, so I often end up eating a lot of fast food and stuff from the vending machine. The coffee they have in there really gets me working. I have fond memories of the first time I met Kodaka. Blew a whistle right out my butt as I was walking away. Funny stuff. Knew it was coming and didn’t care that there was a guy right there. One day I asked him if he wanted to go out with me, and he agreed.

Having a boyfriend who’s open to every part of my body is amazing. I’ve pooted right up his nose, belched in his face as a good morning greeting, and have generally let my inhibitions go. Keeping Maria out of my hair is annoying, but I’ve found ways for the two of us to have alone time. The brat’s learning things from me, so I wonder what she’s going to be like when she stops being motivated by food and getting out of studying. If she sees me and Kodaka flirting, it’s not that different from what she gets at home.

The other day I brought Kodaka over to meet my mom. He ate dinner with me and mom, and we produced enough gas to fill a small balloon. This is my daily life now, and it’s making me think about someday joining the Neighbors’ Club. If they had an official adviser like me “take over” Maria’s position, Shiguma could have someone to talk to and I could have another way to keep an eye on my sister.

I haven’t really met the rest of the club, though. That would change when I invited Kodaka out to the hot springs. Mom had a break from work, so she took the family and invited the Hasegawa siblings to come along. After a train ride, we arrived, and I was overjoyed.

_Bffffffffffffffffffffffffffft._

My skirt blew upward from the rumbling in my butt, briefly exposing my striped pink panties to Kodaka. A warm and pleasant stink filled the air behind me. That meal we had picked up at the train station before departing had finally made its way out in celebration, a victory trumpet blowing for our arrival.

“Kate,” Mom said. “Wait and do that until we’re inside the hot springs.”

“Yes, mom,” I said, winking at Kodaka.

“Serves you right, you poopy old hag,” Maria said, smacking me across the butt. That kid needs to have more respect for her sister. “Come on Kobato, they have table tennis here!”

“Kodaka,” I said. “Did ya like that?”

“It smells like you, Kate. It’s full of love,” he said.

This ass just won’t quit. I was ready to get into the springs after a long morning of riding on the trains. As soon as our hotel rooms had been set up, I walked the hallways in my towel, and made my way to the hot springs. The mixed baths were still being cleaned, so I was going to go into the girls’ side this morning. Maria and Kobato had gone off to play a game of “holy ping-pong” against each other, while mom was going to stay back in our room and have a drink.

I met Kodaka at the entrance to the baths, and pulled out a small glass bottle from between my breasts, filled with fresh milk coffee. I had picked it up at the vending machine when we checked in. I popped the lid and consumed the whole thing on one gulp. The bitter, energizing flavor of the coffee and the creamy texture of the milk is simply perfection. It’s a higher-end version of the stuff I get at school all the time.

“Kate, I think you’re supposed to drink that after a bath,” Kodaka said.

“I do things my style,” I said, shaking my butt at him. The warm air blowing across the wooden hall massaged me down there, teasing my ass. The edges of my cheeks were poking out the edge of the fabric, and my stomach was full of this lightly carbonated, potent drink.

“I’ll see you after the bath. Don’t cause too much trouble,” he said.

“Later. I’ll make sure you can hear me on the other side. Gonna be a real loud one,” I said.

“Don’t disturb the other guests,” Kodaka said.

I let out a loud belch, my stomach rumbling and the smell of milk coffee filling my nostrils. My butt was twitching too. As I walked towards the womens’ baths, removing my towel, a hissing burst of gas shot out of my rear, leaking like a balloon in Kodaka’s direction. When I think of Kodaka telling me my ass smells, I know he’s complimenting me. I took a deep whiff of my own wind, and moved forward. The smell overwhelmed the changing room, dissolving when the salty smell of the hot springs replaced it moments later.

_Psssssssssssssssshht._

“Soon as I get cleaned up, the springs are all mine,” I said.

The cleaning room of the hot springs was full of women who had come here to bathe, and to my surprise, all of them were the members of the Neighbors’ Club. I had seen them through the window, arguing about video games and trying cell phones with each other, but I never expected to meet all of them in the same room, making their first impression of me being my wonderful naked self. Let’s see, who have we got in here?

The two arguing in the corner were Sena Kashiwazaki and Yozora Mikazuki. I’d recognize Kashiwazaki because her dad and my mom talk to each other a lot. Also because she has bigger tits than I do. Yozora must be the short-haired, smaller-boobed girl beside her. The soap suds are obscuring their waists, so I can’t tell how hairy they are. Wouldn’t it be a surprise if Yozora was the bushier one. Sena probably thinks that because everyone is shaved in her eroge, that’s how it’s supposed to be in real life. Until she learns the joys of running your hand through your under hair, it’s her loss.

The girl with the long, brown hair is Shiguma, I’d recognize her. She and the girl beside her, Yukimura, are as perverted as I am, but in different ways. They’ve got plenty of armpit hair, which is visible even from here. Rika because it’s another fetish of hers, and Yukimura because she thinks it’s manly. Even I’d mistake Yukimura for a boy from this distance, but I know if I brushed those bubbles aside, I’d see undeniable proof that she’s a girl. They look like a fun group. I should introduce myself.

“Rika!” I called out.

“Mother Kate!” Rika said. “Let me guess, date with Kodaka?”

“Date!?” said Sena and Yozora at the same time.

“He’s dating you?” said Sena. “I thought he was in love with me. I’m the queen of the school, after all.”

“You’re not worthy of his attention, Meat,” said Yozora.

I ignored their bickering and hugged Rika in the middle of the bath. Our slippery bodies ran up against each other, the friction causing us to heat up. My butt was at Sena’s eye level, and the milk coffee was starting to work its way through my system. I let out a little puff of gas in her face. The _pff_ was gone in a second, but the smell dissolved into the steam of the bathroom.

“Oh god, who did that?” Sena asked, pinching her nose closed. “It stinks.”

“That’s me,” I said. “I can make it come out the other end, too.”

“Stop that! You’re filthy!” Sena said. “You really are Maria’s sister. Kobato is much more elegant than you are.”

“She lit hers on fire,” I replied.

“I didn’t know that,” Sena said. “That changes my image of her a bit... but I love her still! Kobato is a special girl, not like someone who falsely wears the clothes of a nun like you do!”

“Right now, I’m not wearing any clothes,” I said. “You haven’t stopped looking up my butt, either. You really are like a dog. Is this the part where I smell your ass in return? Because I’d be up for that, we’re all girls here.”

“Never mind,” Sena said.

“It’s a pleasure to have you here,” Rika said. “We came to this hot springs because it’s a good way to meet people. We won tickets during the peak season, and we can’t just stay in our rooms. Even if I did have to drag Yozora out here. Not to mention there’s so many fun ways you can get off in public....”

“I just came back from doing the hiking trail,” said Yukimura. “Mountaineering is a manly thing to do. The blazing sun, the deep woods, the sweat covering my body.”

“It’s a lovely smelling sweat, too,” said Rika. “Come on Kate, take a sniff.”

Yukimura lifted her arm and invited me to smell. The leafy, earthy scent of a hike through the woods faintly remained in her armpit. She had yet to apply soap to her body, but the water had already dissolved most of it.

“That is rugged,” I said. I extended my tongue and licked a drop of it off Yukimura’s underarms. She blushed bright red, and returned to soaping herself up so she could enter the hot springs. “Tastes delicious, too.”

“What kind of person are you?” Sena and Yozora said in unison.

“I’ve never seen why it’s a big deal. I do a good job around the school, and when I’m in a place where I can be myself, every hole rings out,” I said. This was followed by a milky belch that blew into Yozora’s nostrils. She coughed, trying to ignore it. My stomach rumbled. There was plenty left in there. “You should try it, it’s fun.”

“I will!” Rika said.

“That’s a given,” I said to Rika. “Sena, you’re the girl who’s masturbating to eroge when the club room’s empty, right? You’re not ashamed of letting that out of your body, so what’s wrong with a fart?”

“I knew you were a lewd girl. That explains why the table’s all sticky,” Yozora smirked.

“I swear, that was a drink that I spilled,” Sena said. “I cleaned it up! Anyway, I don’t want to do that because it’s embarrassing.”

“It’s only embarrassing because you’re around Kodaka,” Rika said. “Look at it this way. We’re all girls here, so if you really are a high-class girl like you brag about, not only is it your smell, it’s a smell that none of us can achieve. What is the special odor of Sena Kashiwazaki?”

“Good one,” I said aside to Rika. “You can play her like a fiddle.”

“Farting is a manly thing to do... I think,” said Yukimura.

“Not now, Yukimura. This is my time to shine,” Sena said. “Fine, if you keep pushing me, then I’ll keep pushing it out. There’s nothing that’s impossible for a world beauty like myself! I’m not going to lose to you, Takayama, especially with my butt!”

Sena clenched her legs together. Her face cringed, focusing everything she could into her plump, shaking ass cheeks. She spread her legs, and a weak-sounding Pwwwwsh came out of her body, blowing away the soap bubbles from her waist. I perked up my nose, waiting to smell what the Kashiwazaki girl could blow, but there was nothing in the air. The bubbles had blown away to expose her lips, and that’s when I figured it out.

I laughed heartily. “You queefed,” I said. “I can’t get myself to do that on command, but you opened up your clamshells and blew one. I’m impressed, Kashiwazaki. How did you do that?”

“What’s a queef?” Sena asked. “That’s never shown up in my games.”

“It’s when you let the air out down there,” Rika said. “That’s so filthy. Do it again!”

“I don’t know how I did it the first time. What’s so good about it?” Sena said.

“I like the way it sounds,” I said. “I’ll let you do it in my face. Think of it as payback.”

I sat down on the low seat, and placed my face within crotch level of Sena. The blonde squeezed her legs together, and released another queef into the bath house. The smell was faint, but I loved the brief sensation of her wind fluttering past my eyelids. She turned red with embarrassment, and retreated into the baths to hide herself. Yozora snickered as she slid across the floor.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rika playing with something sticky between her fingers. It was transparent, and sparkling, and smelled faintly of urine. That’s when I noticed the plastic sticking out of the bubbles. It was the tail end of something nearly invisible, made of a water-resistant red plastic. I flicked my fingers at the thing, and Rika’s body shook. More of the sticky liquid secreted itself onto her fingers, and mine.

“Just what I expected from a pervert like you, Rika,” I said. “You must have great endurance to have that in all day.”

“I get bored by myself in the lab, so having something like this keeps my mind busy while I’m working on my research,” Rika said. “This is made of a highly water-resistant polymer, so I can even bring it into the hot springs and turn the vibrate function on.”

She slapped her thighs, and her body began to vibrate. Rika’s voice took on a warbly tone, like an alien speaking to its captive audience. The liquid that definitely wasn’t soap started to trail down her legs. I held out my hands, and received the gift of Rika squirting into my hands. I smeared it over my face, soaping myself up for the hot springs. Though Kodaka’s my boyfriend, that’s not to say I don’t have a few curious tendencies in me. The female body is an amazing thing.

“That felt good,” I said.

“Yeah, amazing,” Rika said, her legs wobbling, barely able to stand. “Rika’s naughty body is out of control. I swear, at this point I wouldn’t mind if every guy in this bathhouse came to me with their dicks flapping. Oh god, I should do this more often.”

“Rika! Rika!” I called out, grabbing her before she fell. “Don’t overheat yourself. You won’t last a minute in the springs at this rate.”

“So... are we going in?” Yozora asked, hiding her body behind a wall of suds. “It’s not like I don’t not know this Kate person, so maybe we could... try our hands at some skinship?”

“Skinship is a manly thing!” said Yukimura.

“I thought it was something girls did,” Sena piped up from the bath. “Not that I’d know, either.”

“Hey, girls?” I asked. “Is the hot spring pool a bubble bath?”

They exchanged confused looks with me. I smirked. The gift shop didn’t sell this particular scent, and when it was used, there would be nothing for the staff to clean up. It was all natural and powered by the freshest milk coffee that a train station gift shop could afford. Maria didn’t like this, but the brat wasn’t here. I was free to run wild with the Neighbors’ Club.

With our bodies sparkling clean and free of any dirt, we walked into the outdoor hot springs. Rika and Yukimura walked in slowly, while Sena threw caution to the wind and jumped in, creating a big splash. Yozora was last, hiding herself behind the rocks and covering her breasts and pubes with her hands in an attempt to not be seen. I wanted to jump in like Sena, but I had something to do first.

“It’s gotta be around here somewhere,” I said.

“What are you looking for?” Yukimura asked.

“Every hot springs has a hole in the wall. I just need to find this one,” I said.

“You want to look at the dong festival taking place on the other side? That’s my girl. You don’t have to give me the full specs, just the tips...” Rika was cut off by Yukimura.

“Not that,” I said. “Just delivering a present.”

There was a hole looking over to the mens’ side of the springs, and as it happened, it was right at ass level. I rubbed my tush against the wall, squeezing the edges of my back ring until most of it was facing into the hole. I puckered up, took a deep breath, and whistled to get Kodaka’s attention.

_Pwwwwwwwwwwsshft._

It was a light, pleasant breeze. I heard Kodaka and some other guys on the other side of the wall complaining about the smell, so it must have worked. Kodaka was too withdrawn to admit these things in public, but he knew it was me. I waded into the hot springs pool, and sat myself down beside Sena. I swayed back and forth in the water, knocking against her like one of those office toys.

“They’re floating,” Rika said. “Sena, Kate, you’re so buoyant. What’s your secret?”

“Good genes,” Sena said.

“I eat a lot,” I replied.

“It’s just useless lumps of fat,” said Yozora, fidgeting back and forth in the water. “It was my idea to come to these hot springs, so you should be more grateful, Meat.” She cast a glance at me. I don’t think Yozora trusted me yet. She could see Maria in me, and Maria was probably her least favorite member of the club. Can’t escape family, I suppose.

“Ladies, who wants some bubbles?” I said. “It’s coming!”

I relaxed myself into the springs, loosening up my body. My chest sunk underwater and my ass spread out at the bottom of the pool. I gently poked myself in my belly button, and the gates opened up. A burst of foul-smelling bubbles appeared from the bottom of the pool, resting on the surface for a brief moment before popping in my face, spreading the scent around the air.

“Oh god, it’s even worse,” Sena said. “Kate!”

“I’m joining in!” Rika shouted.

“Me too!” Yukimura added.

I waited for my second wind while the science girl and the crossdresser unleashed their own smells into the pool, doubling up on the bubbles on the surface. They kept flowing for a good ten seconds. They ceased for a moment or two before I joined them, louder and smellier than before. Yukimura’s were weak, while Rika’s were plenty strong, coming up to the surface of the water in short bursts.

I looked over to Yozora, who was still fidgeting in the pool. Sena, pinching her nose and muffling her voice, warned us. “Stop this! You’re ruining a perfectly good hot springs with your filth!”

“If you can get it to come out the back, you can join in,” I said. “It’s not so bad once you get used to it.”

“A huge weight is being let out of my body,” said Yukimura. “This is rather manly.”

“This is true paradise. I wonder if I’d get better results if I shoved something up there first,” Rika said.

“Dammit. I’ll do it this time!” Sena said.

Sena had a strained expression as she pushed down on her waist. Her stomach was a little on the pudgy side, so I had no doubt she could hold a bit. Sena rose her ass up towards the surface of the hot springs, nearly exposing herself to the cold air before a loud blast, like a foghorn, erupted from her bottom, creating a single, large bubble on the surface of the water. The smell it let out overwhelmed mine, and Rika’s, and Yukimura’s. Lots of upper class meal kinds of spices and sauces were noticeable in the lingering scent.

I applauded.

“You really are... ergh,” Yozora winced.

“What, can’t mock me after something like that? Why don’t you just admit I’m better? You haven’t even joined Kate in her little bubble party,” said Sena teasingly.

“I... I have to pee!” Yozora said. “I was holding it back in the washroom, and I can’t go in here... but to be naked in front of all those people again... I can’t even hide behind Meat and her huge boobs.”

“Hey!” Sena said.

“Just make a dash for it. I’ll keep them distracted,” I said.

Yozora climbed out of the pool, hiding behind the rocks. As she left, I heard a little whistle come out of her butt. It was a nervous smell, and a weak one, but I think she was holding back more than a few things.

“Super bubble bath!” I said. “Then some skinship!”

Me, Rika, Yukimura and a very competitive Sena unleashed our full force into the hot springs pool. The surface was overrun with transparent bubbles, popping at random and filling the air with the fine scents of a meal well digested. In the middle of it all, I let out another milk-coffee-smelling belch.

_Brrrrp_

“Paradise, paradise,” I said, enjoying the symphony of the popping bubbles. So many good memories are being made. I’ve gained a new respect for Kashiwazaki. Someday, I may be able to get Yozora to come around and like me, too.


	4. Mic Defiler Kate

My first trip to the karaoke parlor had not turned out as well as expected. Sena and Yozora ended up separated from the group, performing songs that nobody would hear but themselves. It had also been a major drain on my wallet, so I was hesitant to attend again. I was eating lunch on the rooftop with Kate when she brought up the idea of going back again.

This was the first time I had seen Kate in her school uniform. The dark green jacket emphasized her bust, and underneath her skirt, I could just barely see the edges of her panties. She was wearing orange ones today, made of a glossy fabric that looked half a size too small for her, hugging tightly around her butt. Her ass flesh was falling out the edges of her panties, threatening to be exposed to the sky if the wind should play tricks on us. It was a calm, cloudless day, but I knew to be cautious around Kate.

"Kodaka," she said. "I don't think you're being honest with me lately."

"If this is about you getting a part in the movie..." I said.

"I'm not really an actress anyway," said Kate, resting in my lap. She didn't rest her head on my lap like I would expect a girlfriend too. Rather, she flopped onto my lap and lay her waist across my groin. Her breasts pressed down into the concrete, while her ass was pointed up in the air like a dog. Her skirt flopped over, exposing her panties toward the door leading out to the rooftop.

"I can't pat your head like this," I said. "Everything in manga has the girls' head on the guys' lap."

"I want you to pat my butt. Come on," she shook it back and forth, "If I time it to the bell, I can make it as loud as I want and no one will hear."

Kate Takayama is a girl of many useless talents. When the school board sees her, they see an upstanding model student. When I see her, I see an uninhibited slob who still exudes an aura of more maturity than anyone else in the Neighbors' Club. When she asks me to stroke her butt, I listen. My hand touched the fabric, pushing out the back of her panties until the outer edges of her asshole were pointing towards my face. The light brown caldera was twitching. It popped open and closed, smelling like nothing but the sweaty skin of a hardworking student teacher.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing._

_Pwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwt._

Her ass erupted in my face. A jet of hot, foul-smelling wind blew past my face, shooting directly into my nostrils. It stung the inside of my face, and smelled of the octopus balls Kate had eaten for lunch. There was light hint of maple syrup to it, too. Eve must have made pancakes for breakfast that morning. I covered up the hole. The last of the air escaped from her bottom, whistling like a deflating balloon as the sounds from the school bell faded off into the distance.

"That stinks," I said. "How did you digest an entire lunchbox that quickly?"

"This is what I mean, brother," Kate said. "All you've been complimenting me on lately is my smells. Do you have a smell fetish? I don't want to feel like my talent's being wasted. What if one day you want to smell my feet or my armpits or my pu-"

"I'm not into any of those things! I love them because they're coming from you, Kate!" I said. "The greatest smell is the one that comes from your ass. Especially when it's tinged with sweat from your butt hair."

"That's what I'm talking about," Kate said, opening up the door to the stairwell, "The smell will linger, but a girl wants to be complimented on her sounds, too. Meet me at the karaoke box this weekend."

* * *

A karaoke box with a group of friends is one thing. Everyone's expected to go with whatever song they want. Their favorite genres, the pop hits of the day, maybe an anime song or two. I know that when you go to karaoke on a date, if you don't choose romantic songs and duets, people will wonder what kind of couple you are. Kate never struck me as the kind to sing love songs. I should set aside a larger part of my budget for food.

It was the same karaoke box, with the same girl at the counter. We ended up in a different room, further down from the place where our failed karaoke trip had taken us before. Kate was wearing a pair of hot pants and a T-shirt with a band logo on it. I told her she looked like someone from a fashion magazine, and she smiled at me in return.

"I'll have two orders of takoyaki, some honey toast, and a hamburger with a large cola. What will you have?" asked Kate, more interested in the food menu than the song book.

"Some drinks and a rice will be fine," I said. "We've got this room for two hours, and I want us to get our moneys' worth of songs. Which... romantic duet do you want to start with?"

"Don't be silly. I didn't invite you here for sappy love songs," said Kate. "You can sing whatever you want. Let's do it after lunch, I haven't had anything since this morning."

Our food arrived in short order. Kate grabbed the octopus ball and slurped it down in one gulp. The sauce dripped off her chin. She licked it up, savoring the warmth and the taste of the octopus hidden within. I split the takoyaki with her, and halfway through the meal she ordered a bucket of popcorn chicken from the KFC down the block. If she was calling in the Colonel, I knew she had romance on her mind.

The popcorn chicken was nearly finished a few minutes after we had ordered it. Kate dropped two more pieces in her mouth, and swallowed with a loud gulp. Her belly was bulging out of her waistline a slight bit from all that she had eaten. She knew my eyes were focusing on her navel, and squeezed down her belly flesh with her hands. The sister let out a laugh, and directed my attention to the karaoke machine that had been sitting idly for the past half hour.

"You won't have to pay for dessert if I can get 90 points on this song," Kate teased me, sliding her shoulders against mine. Her breasts pushed into the side of my arm. In the cold air of the karaoke booth, I saw the outlines of her nipples through her shirt. My libido was starting to go wild with thoughts about locking the door and letting her smother my face with those tits.

"I've never heard you sing before, but if you're anything like Maria-"

"Without using my mouth," Kate smirked.

"Don't tell me you're going to..."

"You've been loving my ass' feel and deeply breathing its smell, but I haven't heard anything about how it sounds. Until you can appreciate the difference between a squeal and a roar, I'm going to fill this karaoke box with my ass music."

She reached into her pocket and produced a towelette. She winked, and without saying a word, let me know she did have the decency to wipe the microphone after she was done. Kate stretched out the back of her hot pants and jammed the head of the microphone into the gap between her pants and her panties. Her rump crevice sucked in the body of the mic, bringing its receiver within point blank range of her butthole, waiting to absorb the resounding melody from her ass.

"This is nearly as thick as yours," she said coyly.

"We haven't even gone that far yet!" I said.

"I'm kidding, bro," she said. "Music start!"

The song Kate had chosen was "Take It! Sailor Uniform." She said was "familiar with this one." It was a high-tempo song with lyrics that were hard to decipher when listening to it normally. She coyly winked at me, and got down on the ground. Her hands and knees were touching the slightly sticky carpet of the karaoke box, and her plump ass was hovering in front of my face, the microphone sticking out the back of her hot pants like a stubby tail.

Kate clenched her butt cheeks around the mic, and began to blow.

_Pff-pff-ptt-PWR_

The smells were shielded by the microphone and the double layers of her panties and her shorts. In the dim light of the karaoke box, all I could notice was the magnificent sounds Kate was producing from her ass. For the words that wertre held longer, she had deep, bassy farts that were almost a baritone, but she could just as easily slide up the chromatic scale, producing a litany of high-pitched notes that squeaked out between the tiniest of gaps in the folds of her anus.

For the final notes of the song - and she had mercifully gone only with the TV size version - it sounded like a trombone was pulling its slide all the way back in. Her ass shook back and forth as she did this, the edges of the flesh visible above her panties jiggling as the vibrations of the cold, metal microphone gently trembled near her big butt.

The vulgar sounds of her ass had been magnified by the speaker system, every warbling fart coming in loud and clear to my ears. I had looked away, embarrassed to see Kate prostrating herself on the floor like this, but just from hearing the sounds I realized that my body had started to react down there. In my mind's eye, I could picture Kate's butthole puckering in and out, spraying its warm gas into the microphone - lively, energetic and pink. She had never shown me it, not even in private, but imagining my girlfriend's asshole had turned me on.

"So, what did you think?" Kate said, yanking the warm microphone out of her pants. She looked up at the display. She had barely squeaked by with a 92. The machine must not have been too picky about hitting the right notes, as long as the singer stuck to the melody. Kate had been farting nonstop for almost a minute and a half.

"I didn't realize the ass could make that many kinds of sounds," I said.

"Everybody farts, Kodaka, I'm just really good at it," Kate said. "All day, every day, the teachers expect me to be the perfect image of a woman who serves God, which means I'm some sort of doll, apparently. I've gotten so good at holding it in during lectures and PTA meetings that when I'm outside the school's eye, I let my butt go wild. It's liberating."

She let out a congratulatory belch. She was sitting so close to me, I could look down at her cleavage. Beneath her clothes, her nipples were visibly becoming hard. The edges of her pink areola were out of my line of sight. My imagination once again ran wild, filled with the thoughts of the pinkest parts of Kate's body. Without revealing anything that would violate the PTA's censorship laws, Kate had completely enraptured me with her body.

The little devil.

"Our school really is better to those who listen to society's rules," I said. "You've got some... unusual talents, but I hang out with Rika all day, so it's not like I have room to talk."

"You've been a good boy, praising me for my sounds," Kate said, kissing me on the cheek. She held the microphone under my nose. "If you want to smell, it's all yours."

I took a deep whiff of the microphone. It smelled faintly of the spices on the chicken, and had blended in with the rest of the smell that was still wafting around the room. The air conditioner was working its hardest to clear Kate's potent scent from this box, but it would be a few minutes more before someone could enter here and not notice. The greasy food at this place must've done a number on her bowels.

Kate pressed her arms against the sides of her breasts. They squeezed together, and a bit of air escaped through her cleavage. It blew into my face, making no smell, but still sounding like a burst of gas coming from Kate's body.

"You're twitching just from that. So cute," Kate said. "We've still got this place for a while longer, so how about a kiss?"

"I don't know if this is the right atmosphere," I said. "Isn't that usually on a park bench or in a bedroom? Not to mention the smell."

"A kiss the handmaiden's way," said Kate. She stood in front of me and pulled down her shorts, her fingers grasping the edge of her panties. Her underwear lowered itself, slowly exposing her asshole to me. Kate pulled apart her own buttcheeks, exposing the tiny, pinkish brown hole for me to see. Every fold and ridge was visible, and the hole revealed nothing of what was inside, except for the most potent version of her stink I had smelled yet. She stopped short of revealing her place down there, but had no qualms about showing me the part that had brought us so much pleasure.

"It's... beautiful? I can still smell some of your song around it," I said.

"Hurry up and plant a kiss right on there," Kate said. "Don't mind the hair. It helps with the smell."

She always wore full-body clothes around school. Not only was her ass hairy, so were her armpits. I liked her that way, and her mother had enough power over the school board to let her act that way, but I couldn't help but feel in the back of my head I was violating some further social taboo, driving myself further and further away from the chance of finding more friends and turning the Neighbors' Club into more than the group of misfits it was now.

This wasn't the time for that. I closed my eyes and opened my lips, slowly pushing towards Kate's anus, when there came a knock at the door. Kate pulled up her panties in an instant, the causing me to slam my lips into the denim of her hot pants. My head was wrapped on both sides by her full, plump, mochi-like cheeks. It was warm, and not too bad back here. I couldn't see the staffer who had come in to check on us.

_Pwst_

Kate released a tiny, but incredibly foul-smelling burst into my nose. I pulled my face away from her ass, coughing, and saw that Kate was smiling happily. She was blushing bright red, a grin from ear to ear on her face.

"This was just what I wanted for my date," she said. "Hey, next time Pegasus takes me fishing, do you want to come? He doesn't care what we do on his boat as long as we give him some company."

Our relationship had entered its next phase without warning.


	5. Cosplay Katellection

Rika had invited us to Comiket. She was going to be showing off her latest doujin game, leaving Kate and myself free to roam the halls. I was wondering if I could find a _Necromancer_ gift for Kobato, but there was a problem with looking for gifts at Comiket. There were so many doujinshi from Necromancer alone, and over half of them were filled with porn. Even the softest of erotica was still something I couldn’t give to a middle schooler. Unless Kobato had been collecting them herself, but that sounds like the premise of a light novel - one where Kobato would more likely be the best friend, rather than the main heroine. Her character wouldn’t be able to sustain anything more than a spinoff.

Rika marked her circle’s booth on the map. It was buried within an alley consisting of several other famous doujin game makers. Her poster had a professional look to it, which made me wonder who Rika possibly had connections to that she could get that kind of marketing for her game. Once the money had been paid off to her circle, some of it would go back to the Neighbors’ Club. I knew that meant she was going to use us as lab rats for more of her super-science gadgets.

Kate was sitting on a bench in the middle of the convention, flipping through the catalog of circles and doujinshi available at a rapid pace. Some Pocky was held between her lips, being quickly ground down to the end like a pencil stuck in an out of control sharpener. I sat down beside her, looking at the map she had drawn out.

“This is so frustrating,” she said, her words muffled. “There’s no good fart doujins.”

“This guy’s written a few,” I said, pointing to one name on the list.

“Yeah, but his circle hasn’t done them for any series that I like,” Kate said. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, pushing my elbow close to her breasts. Once again, she was in casual clothes and hot pants, one of the most dangerous outfits for a girl with her tastes. My girlfriend whispered in my ear.

“If these circles can’t appreciate our love, we’ll have to show the entire hall,” Kate said.

“It’s a large convention hall, it smells bad enough already,” I said. “Not even your farts are bad enough to break through the crowd of otaku gathered here.”

“No, but there is a way to get them to notice me,” Kate said. “I’ll be right back. I need to go pull something out in the bathroom.”

A few people who had overheard our conversation turned towards me with confused looks. I sat and waited for several minutes while Kate was changing in the girls’ bathroom. The sound of a toilet flushing echoed from inside, followed by Kate stepping out in what looked like a miko’s uniform, adorned with a variety of shields and guns that looked like they came from a WW2 battleship.

“Who are you supposed to be?” I asked. Her silvery-violet hair was a clear indicator it was her, but the outfit was so out of step with her usual style.

“Armored Carrier Taihou, reporting for duty, Admiral Kodaka,” she said. Her figure was still emphasized through her outfit. When she bent over, her ass, clad in black shorts, was briefly exposed as her skirt flipped up. “No pictures, please.” She said, blushing.

“A-admiral?” I said. “I don’t remember enlisting!”

“This is from _Fleet Collection_. It’s the hottest thing at Comiket,” said Kate. She leaned over and whispered in my ear. “I’ll do whatever you tell me to, Admiral. There’s a whole fleet of Abyssal Nerds waiting for me to sail through them.”

“Not in front of the crowds,” I said.

“It’s fine, there are boys who are into that sort of thing. Like you,” Kate said. “Taihou may have the lowest luck, but I was able to nab you for an Admiral. When I said no pictures, I meant no pictures from anyone who isn’t you... most of the time.”

We walked out to the photo op area of the comic market. It was already packed with cosplayers, including an entire group dressed as characters from a certain TBS show. I didn’t want us to be compared to them, so Kate quickly found her pace amongst a group of cosplayers from the same series.

“If Sena was here, she’d probably be in one of those Atago costumes,” said Kate. The Atago cosplayer quickly walked away to another area of the photo ops. “She certainly has the tits for it.”

“I don’t even know much about this KanColle,” I said. “Why did you pick Taihou?”

“Because Taihou was sunk... due to a problem with a gas leak,” Kate said. “It’s really easy for me to get into character.”

Kate faced the crowds.

“Admirals! This is Taihou, and my Tanker feels like it’s about to explode. It must be all this convention food. If you don’t want to be sunk, make sure you don’t find your way in my line of fire!”

Kate pushed down on her stomach. She quickly turned around and faced the crowds, shaking her ass back and forth. The fabric of her shorts rippled, looking as though it was going to rip. I braced myself for the moment when Kate revealed her true nature to the unsuspecting audience.

_Bwwwwwwwwwwwwppppprrrt_

A sustained burst of gas poured out of her asshole. It was a high-pitched squeal, coming from near the end of her bowels. Her shorts caught most of the smell, but the rest of it, smelling fresh of sugary foods, spread amongst the crowds. Those on the side walked away immediately, not saying anything. There were whispers of wondering who vetted her a cosplayer. For those who remained, the reaction was more enthusiastic.

“Taihou! Are you gas tanks okay?”

“Clean them out all you like!”

“Nobody can sink you!”

“Your cosplay rocks!”

They... liked it? It wasn’t hurting anybody or breaking any rules, and as far as they knew, Kate was a strangely silver-haired Taihou, cosplaying in front of a waiting audience. She was filling a niche, a fetish for these people that they couldn’t express in anything but their doujinshi. Comiket was so big that it was nearly mainstream, and yet even in here, there were little pockets of people who I had things in common with that I never would’ve expected.

They wanted more. They wanted to smell her farts.

“Thank you, everybody,” Kate said, squeezing her legs together. She ran her hands behind her back, rubbing her ass gently. “My fuel tank is feeling a little out of sorts today. If you get any closer, you might...”

_Pwwwwwwwwwwwwwwfffffsh_

This one had come from deep within her intestines. It was a strong, bassy fart that held the remnants of her fast food lunch. The scent of cooked meat and bacteria drifted into the crowd. Those closer to Kate scrambled to get closer to her smell. She looked them in the eye as one of them tried to sneakily pull out of his phone.  
“I said no videos,” she said, addressing the crowd of men and women. “If you want to capture the sound of my gas tankers... then you can consider it a re-wa-rd. What do you think?”

“Taihou! Taihou! Taihou! Taihou! Taihou!”

The crowd’s chants overtook the room. Whether it was by the smell or the attention she was getting, I wasn’t certain, but the area around us had cleared out except for Kate and her loyal band of fans.

She posed with her crossbow, spinning around the circle, showing herself off to her fans from every angle. As she neared the end of the small, smelly round, she approached me and whispered in my ears.

“This thing isn’t easy to get on. If you help me get it off, you’ll get to feel the heat of the Great Phoenix,” she said coyly. “My anti-aircraft weapons are unbeatable.”

She looked towards the crowds.

“Do you have your phones ready to record?” she said. “I’m only gonna do this once, so be nice and quiet. If the enemy spots us, then I’ll really sink. My first mates, this is Taihou’s ultimate secret weapon!”

She approached the end of the line and flipped up her skirt. Kate took a deep breath, clenching her butt muscles. Hidden beneath her frilly panties, her twitching anus unleashed the full force of a girl’s full stomach. The noise could be heard halfway down the convention hall.

“Three! Two! One!”

_BWAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRPT_

It wasn’t particularly smelly. I know, in the time I’ve been dating Kate, I’ve smelled far worse than this. The massive size of the convention hall and the force of the air conditioners let the smell linger for only a moment or two, but the noise continued to echo until 30 seconds after Kate’s butthole had released its last squeak of gas.

She moved quickly down the semicircle, spreading her ass’s warmth across the hands of the conventiongoers and her ass’s noise directly into the microphones of their recording apps. She caught her breath at the end of the line, and returned to the center of her area. Her face was bright red, with beads of sweat dripping down her brow. I had never seen Kate become this exhausted from a fart before.

“No uploading that... to the Internet,” she said. “It’s a special secret gift. Until we meet again, let’s weigh anchor!”

The crowd clapped, and Kate exited stage right. She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the girls’ changing room, asking me to carry her bag of casual clothing for her. We hid ourselves away in the empty room, waiting for the next set of cosplayers to come in and take over Kate’s spot for the hour. As the crowds thinned, I heard Kate’s poot being played on repeat. Her fans were noticeable by their guilty smiles - yet no more so than anybody else buying something at this pit of lewdness.

“My second choice was Sasha from Attack on Titan,” said Kate, pulling down her shorts and removing her skirt. This was the first time I noticed the windows on the sides of her shirt, giving me a clear view of her armpits. “She loves potatoes, but a skirt’s much easier to please the crowds in.”

“I’m not the only one who likes your smells and your sounds?” I said. “The boys in my class are always going on about tits or asses, but I thought people who liked asses in this way were rare.”

“They are, but you find a lot more of them at Comiket,” Kate said, taking off her shirt, exposing her round, full breasts. She had restrained them a little to play the comparatively flat-chested Taihou, and now they were free to bounce around. “If you ever do make friends someday, don’t think you’re the only one with your fetish. There’s lots of people out there with dirty little secrets.”

“Yes, but you’re a nun,” I said.

“I’m also not keeping it a secret,” Kate said, pulling down her underwear. The only thing from her Taihou costume she had left on was her stockings. 

It was creating a similar effect to her hotpants from yesterday, or more like the opposite effect. By hiding her legs, Kate drew attention to the rest of her body. The way her curves traced down her bustline, all the way to her plump waist, I had never noticed just how good Kate’s body looked. Even her little bit of belly fat, full from the gorging on greasy food that she loved, was so cute underneath the bright lights of the changing room.

“If you look in the mirror right now,” said Kate, directing my head over her shoulder. “You can see my butthole.”

“What are you, 12?” I said.

“We’re all still growing, Kodaka,” Kate said. I foolishly looked around, trying to direct my attention away from her nearly naked form. It’s not that I hadn’t noticed girls’ bodies before. The way Sena’s belly looked as she breathed in and out from nervousness on our date to the pool had awakened something in me. If I looked at Kate’s nipples, or her loins, would I be a healthy young man? Or just a pervert? All this and I had nearly forgotten that I was in the girls’ dressing room! I’m not supposed to be in here, and “She’s my girlfriend” won’t cut it with the convention staff. What if another cosplayer comes in here? I’m not mentally prepared for these kinds of situations!

While I was lost in thought, Kate had unbuckled my belt and pulled my pants down, exposing my underwear. There was a visible bulge in my pants, and the outline of my sack was visible. I noticed this even more because Kate was running her hands across it, tracing the curves of my balls, massaging them with the underside of her palm. I was thankful she wasn’t pointing the crossbow there at the moment.

“We’re the only two in here,” she said. “Kiss me.”

“A deep kiss?” I asked.

“All the way to the ass,” Kate said.

Backstage at Comiket, the noise of the crowds still audible outside, Kate and I locked lips. As our tongues overlapped, I grabbed ahold of her waist and squeezed down on her ass cheeks. The bare flesh molded itself between my fingers, teasing the edges of her anus. I drew closer to Kate, pressing into her breasts and her stomach. I could hear the rumbling inside her belly, eager to be released through the magic of a kiss.

_Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfffffffft_

I think it may have went up an entire octave as we kissed. A lingering, foul-smelling fart that stank of sweat and food overtook the dressing room, going up my nostrils and filling the air with her scent. I closed my eyes, focusing only on the sensation of kissing Kate, and breathing in the air around us. Nobody came into the dressing room.

Our lips parted.

“That was incredible,” Kate said. “Thanks for supporting me, Admiral.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to that,” I said.

We rejoined with Rika at her doujin game booth. A faint humming noise that was either the fan she was hiding under the desk or the vibrator she was hiding in her panties could be heard. Rika was counting her money and packing up the unsold doujinshi, likely to “donate” them to Sena’s personal library.

“I heard about your Taihou cosplay,” said Rika. “Good job! Did you get in character?”

“Totally,” Kate said. “Come on, Kodaka. Let’s see if there’s any doujins left out there for me.”

We blended into the crowds once again in search of doujinshi. I looked at my phone’s new wallpaper of Kate in her Taihou cosplay. My and Kate’s secret was no longer hidden from the world. At Comiket, we may even have found acceptance. That’s what I hoped.


	6. The Poot Girl of Chronica Hall

Being a student teacher is awesome. It means I can go wherever I want on campus, and as long as I say I’m there to check on my kids, which I always do, I can spend the rest of the time doing whatever I want. The halls are always empty, as the students file out into their club rooms and the sports field. I can hear my every footstep echoing as I wait for the last bell of the day to ring. That time used to be used for more napping and getting food from nearby, but now that I have a boyfriend, I’m spending it a little differently.

I had a surprise for Kodaka.

An entire plate of spicy curry was sitting in my stomach. I had chosen to eat at the school cafeteria this afternoon. It was what I expected from school food, serviceable, kind of greasy, but it left me feeling warm. I wanted to let it ferment in my gut, to turn into something that would please Kodaka and myself. The rush I get from having air streak past my puckering anus, gently warming the fabric of my panties and filling the room with a vulgar scent, wrapping the room in my own smell, feels so naughty.

It’s fun to be naughty. There are people in the school who like to admire me from a distance, believing that I’m as saintly as the nun’s robes I wear, but behind the scenes, I get along much better with Kodaka’s friends in the neighbors’ club. 

I had gone to borrow a high school uniform from Rika again so that I could visit Kodaka in his classroom. He was on cleanup duty today. Rika had left the uniform hanging on the doorway. The moment I stepped into her lab, I started stripping off my robes in order to change into my battle uniform. When I was down to my underwear - a set of white and purple stripes today - Rika came up from behind me and grabbed my breasts.

“Good afternoon, Kate!” she said. “You’re developing quickly!”

“Rika! Thanks for letting me borrow the- whoa!”

Her hands kneaded my breasts, starting from the back and moving up until she was deliberately pinching my nipples through my bra. Her fingers closed around the tip, gently rolling them back and forth in her fingers until they were visibly poking through my bra. A rush of pleasure surged through my body, numbing my nipples for a moment as my body loosened up. My bum opened up, releasing a barely audible _pff_ and a thick, potent curry-smelling fart onto Rika’s open stomach.

Rika sniffed deeply, and then slid her hands down my body, which was slowly becoming slick with sweat. She grabbed my stomach fat and massaged it, pushing my navel out over the edge of my panties. I heard my lunch rolling around, and released another, longer fart, this one going for three seconds with a _puuuu~_ sound, across the room.

I panted heavily, and took Rika’s hands off my stomach. “You’re horny today,” I said. “Come on, Rika, you don’t need to force me to rip one in front of you..”

“Rika’s more concerned that Kodaka may be getting used to it,” she said. “If you let your ass sing in front of him all the time, he may start escalating it until you can’t keep up with him, and then he’ll dump you! Or you’ll dump on him!”

“I don’t know if I’d go that far,” I said. “Honestly, I’m still sort of new to this romance thing. I know he likes it, and we’ve gone on a few dates, but what kind of things are you thinking of?”

“Rika has a wide variety of adult toys that can help with your anus,” she said, opening a closet. She had a row of dildos lined up by size, many of them modeled after her favorite doujin circles’ takes on her favorite anime characters’ dicks. On the row after that was a collection of...

“Butt plugs and anal beads?” I asked.

“I’m excited to use the beads,” Rika said. “I’ve personally tested all of them on my own ass. So many orgasms.” Her face turned red and her expression into a depraved gapeface. She quickly regained her scientist’s demeanor. “Except for my newest pair, which I want you to try. They’re disinfected and easy to pull out. Now bend over on that table and drop your underwear, test subject Kate!”

They looked like a perverted set of rosary beads. A long, plastic chain of balls all linked into a violet toy. Rika had given me ones that were all the same size, saying that my ass was flexible enough to handle it. She coated her hands in lotion and swung them around on her fingers, twirling them by the ring at the end. I walked over to the wooden table and gently tucked my fingers into my panties, pulling them down until my butthole was visible. I grabbed my soft, plush cheeks and pulled them apart, exposing my ass to the cold, sterile air of Rika’s lab.

“Aren’t you supposed to clean out your ass before you use these things?” I asked.

Rika rubbed her finger around my anus, coating it in a sticky lotion. She was using the warming kind, so it didn’t feel nearly as slimy as I was expecting it to. I relaxed as my anus started to twitch, ready to receive the first ball in my bowels.

“Sex isn’t fun unless it’s dirty! It’s not like Kodaka’s going to be sticking his thick, throbbing member inside you, he’s just going to be teasing you with the beads. If you didn’t have some half-formed turds in there, you couldn’t make the kind of sensual flatulence you want. Now sit still, this is going to feel weird.”

The first ball popped inside me. My asshole quickly sucked it up. I knew the rest would go much, much quicker. I shook my ass back and forth on the desk, rolling it around inside me until it had comfortably wedged itself inside my rectum. My body was desperate to push it out, but I sucked in my gut and pulled it back, like it was a movement I wasn’t ready to release. Only to be pushed further down as the next ball came at Rika’s discretion.

“You’re all done!” Rika said a few minutes later. “Let me know everything! The volume, the odor, all of that data. This is very important scientific research!”

“For whom?” I asked.

“For me,” Rika said with a coy wink.

So I was walking down the hallways of the school, a string of anal beads shoved up my asshole with the ring hanging out like a stubby tail, heading in the direction of Kodaka’s classroom. My belly was working to get rid of my lunch, and I could hear a rumbling in my gut, blocked off by the plastic toy that was clogging my system. Walking wasn’t uncomfortable, but it was a strange, new sensation for me. The balls rubbed up against the walls of my intestine, shaking it up a like a bottle of Lamune.

I opened the door to Kodaka’s classroom and bent over, giving him a view of my cleavage. My nipples were still achingly hard from Rika’s toying with them earlier. I walked over to Kodaka, who was busy sweeping the floor. He gathered the dust and other scraps from the room with a look of deep thought, either thinking about ways to make more friends, or my amazing ass. Maybe a bit of both.

“Hello!” I said, pressing my breasts into his back. “How ya doin’?”

“Kate!” he said in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Routine classroom inspection,” I said.

“That’s a lie,” he said bluntly. “Maria’s classroom is on the other end of the school.”

“You got me fooled,” I said, sitting on one of the empty chairs. The hallway was empty, and we were on the second floor. Nobody would care to look all the way up here. I wondered if I should tease Kodaka with my ass pointing towards the window, but that seemed way too risky. Mom wouldn’t let me hear the end of it. 

The hallway wouldn’t work for the same reason. I know how these things work in anime. Sena or Yozora would walk by and see Kodaka reaching his hand into my butt with a perverted expression on his face, and blame either him or me for disrupting the school and taking away their friend. I don’t think they’ve fully accepted that I’m dating him yet, and are still pining for him like young girls in love.

“Want to continue where we left off at the karaoke bar?” I asked. I turned my ass in the direction of the teacher’s desk, and started shaking it. The wet sound of the lotion dripping into the fabric of my panties was loud enough that it drew Kodaka’s attention towards my wavering skirt.

I unhooked my skirt and let it drop to the floor. Kodaka now had a full view of my underwear. A stain had already formed around my pussy, adding a faint tinge of my womanly smell to the pleasant but mostly odorless lotion. Kodaka gripped at the edge of my panties and pulled them down. Strings of love juices were pulled down from the stain, and remained dangling over the classroom floor when they finally popped away from my loins, exposing my secret place to the air. A cool, breezy feeling blew through my ass crack and pubic hair. I braced myself for Kodaka’s surprise.

“Kate. There’s something stuck in your ass,” he said.

“I know,” I said with a wink.

“Did Rika give this to you?” he asked.

“Yeah,” I said, wrapping my finger through the cord. I gently pulled on it, popping one of the balls out through my ass. It was a mildly unpleasant feeling. Having my anus expand and clench back around the beads made my pussy tighter as well. A small line of love juices slowly dribbled down my leg. “You just pull on it.”

“What are you, some kind of wind-up toy?” Kodaka asked. “This is awkward.”

“It’s okay, it’s clean. The beads, I mean. I can’t promise that my ass isn’t filthy,” I said, pushing my ass up into the air. It was right at Kodaka’s crotch level. I felt the edge of his pants push against the flesh of my ass. I glanced behind, and he was very noticeably pitching a tent down there. I still hadn’t seen his cock, but Rika and I had spent hours talking about dicks in private. The thought of it made my asshole pucker, breathing in and out in the hopes of expelling the lubed-up beads snaking through my intestine.  
“Kate... your ass is adorable,” he said. “It’d be even more adorable if I could see deeper inside. Are you ready?”

“Yank it out of my ass, you horny pervert!” I shouted, not caring who heard it in the hallway.

Kodaka grabbed on the beads and pulled them out of my ass one by one. They made a popping sound each time, passing through my widening rectum with ease. The rush of cold air, of something so hard yet mildly warm passing through my sphincter, it was unlike anything I’d ever experienced. The rush of electricity passed from my anus to my clitoris. I had never felt this wet before. Kodaka had gone through them quickly, leaving one more ball up my butt.

“I love your soft, plushy ass, Kate,” Kodaka said, massaging my cheeks with one hand while holding the other one on the end of the string of anal beads. “Do you know what I love the most about it?”

“My farts,” I said.

“Don’t hold back,” Kodaka said. “I wouldn’t want your stomach to get cramped or anything.”

“No need to be polite with me, Kodaka,” Kate said. “I know why you really want it.”

Kodaka pulled the final ball out of my bum. My asshole had expanded by a few centimeters, and the insides were clearly visible, red and throbbing. Kodaka bent down on his knees and grabbed my stomach, pushing in on it and throwing his face into my ass crack. I clenched my butt tight in an attempt to contain the smell, to let it ferment so I could deliver one really big one up his nose.

A little bit of it leaked out with a tiny squeak. The pressure was too much. I relaxed my expanded anus and let it fly. It was a brassy, deep sound, in the lower parts of the octave. It went on for a full ten seconds, bathing Kodaka’s face in a gust of hot air. The smell lingered in the air, a faint and potent mixture of my lunch, and a bit of my breakfast. Kodaka coughed, while I inhaled the smell up my nose. It smelled like me. My brow was sweating, and I felt like I was going to pass out there on the desk.

Kodaka, exerting the last of his energy, stood up. His hand touched my ass cheek. He slapped his hand against my ass, giving me a light spanking. No mark of his hand was left, but my ass had turned redder there. A faint puff of gas released itself from my anus. The smell was stronger, but it only lasted briefly. He spanked me once again, and another burst came out. This one had almost no smell at all. Kodaka only felt it on his hand.

“Hey, cut it out!” I said. Kodaka spanked me on the other cheek, and another deep, short fart came out

“I thought you liked spanking,” Kodaka said.

“I do, but be a gentleman and asked first,” I replied. “I’ll let it slide this time. That felt way too... oops, one more left in there.” The last of my gas escaped. “Was that sexy?”

“If it’s you, of course it’s sexy,” Kodaka said. “Let’s get out of here before the class rep catches us.”

“I don’t really know who’s in your class,” I said.

“Neither do I. The Neighbors’ Club and you are the only ones who’ve approached me,” Kodaka said. “Why can’t you be my teacher?”

“Because that would go against school rules,” I said. “This is our little secret.”

The entire room had been bathed in my stink. They would have to open up the windows to get rid of this one. I got my panties and skirt back on and washed the beads inside the sink, deeply scrubbing them down with some help from Kodaka. We opened the windows and walked back to Rika’s lab together.

As we walked down the hallway, Kodaka placed his hand on my butt. He squeezed my cheek between his fingers, gently kneading it. I turned around and gave him a quick kiss. A last waft of air covered Kodaka’s hand in a warm embrace. I laughed, my voice heartily echoing down the hallway.

“Don’t go shaking anybody’s hand with that,” I said.

“Only yours,” he said. “Rika’s lab is a scarier place than I thought.”

“I’m sure she could hook you up with a toy. Maybe a dick sleeve that looks like my asshole,” I said.

“It can’t compare to the real thing,” he said, moving his hand away from my butt and interlocking it with my own hand. “Wouldn’t smell as nice either.”

“Oh ho, is that an invitation, Mr. Fake Delinquent?” I said flirtily.

“It’s only been a month,” Kodaka said. “That can come later.”

The strange smell in the empty classroom went on to become one of the seven mysteries of St. Chronica High. When I graduate from this school, that will be my legacy. This being a girl in love thing is pretty sweet.


	7. The Butt God Only Knows

Sena Kashiwazaki, you were trying to pull a fast one on me. I know that you had obtained a spare copy of the key to Kodaka’s house so you could sneak in unannounced and try to make Kobato into your little sister. I wish I had the kind of resources and connections you do, but, as a faculty member of this school, I was afraid I was going to have to confiscate that key... and use it for myself.

After the time I experimented with Rika’s anal beads in the empty classroom, I was starting to feel much more confident about presenting my bare ass to Kodaka. It’s visible in profile, with a nice, fleshy feel to it, and shaped like a peach. My hips and waist are a little on the chubby side in order to support a booty like this, and from what I’ve seen, Kodaka likes a girl who has some curves on her.

My relationship with Kodaka has been growing so much lately, but we have yet to have a private moment. The most private place that I can think of for free is his bedroom. I want to give him a special surprise, the kind of thing only a girlfriend would do. It’s approaching two months since we started dating. I don’t know what kind of gift you’re supposed to give someone for that, but our relationship has been anything but normal.

My morning of seduction began at sunrise. I woke up at the crack of dawn, my body still drenched in sweat from sleeping during the humid summer. I wasn’t going to take a shower to freshen myself up. First thing, I lifted up my arm and looked at the small tangle of hair growing within. I took a deep breath. It was a sharp stench, enough to make it feel like someone was pinching me in the back of my nose. My entire body was covered in sweat.

When my arms pushed my breasts to the side, a squelching noise came from within my cleavage, and tiny flecks of sweat slid further down into my navel, coating my body in a slippery film. I grabbed the underside of my breasts, feeling their weight and texture in my hands. These babies were at least an E-cup, and for a growing girl like me, would only get bigger.

I pinched my dark pink nipples from above my clothes, teasing the areola with the tips of my fingers and taking glee in the tiny nubs becoming erect. It felt like they would slip through my fingers, the tips sliding back and forth, escalating quicker as a hot feeling began to build in my loins. A tiny damp spot appeared on my panties, warm and sticky, compared to the cold stickiness of the sweat clinging to my body from the night before. I stopped there. If I went any further with this, I would wear myself out before I ever got to Kodaka.

I went downstairs and saw breakfast waiting. The weekend had arrived, but mom was busy with more work at school. I sat down at the table by my lonesome, and devoured the meal quickly. Every grain of rice and bite of meat slid down my throat, gathering in my gurgling stomach with a pleasant, warm sensation. It was healthy, but it was far from enough to get my engine running so I could deliver Kodaka’s wake up gift. I decided on grabbing something from a food cart when I was approaching his house.

The trip to his house was uneventful. I had a train car all to myself, a chance to examine the scenery and mentally prepare myself for what I was about to do. I had been flirting with Kodaka for so long, but it was only recently I was starting to notice that it was changing me. Belching and farting was something I always thought was funny. I was brushing up against social mores, intentionally acting against the type of “lady” society was expecting of me. It’s funny to see someone’s reaction, that awkward expression as they either try to not acknowledge it or leave the area in a huff.

Yet Kodaka responded to me with retorts that could match my own, but also, oddly, a sense of acceptance. I wasn’t sure how to react to someone telling me my farts were cute at first. They can squeak like a mouse or blow like a trumpet, but aren’t they supposed to disgust him? It fascinated me, so I kept trying new ways of passing gas in front of him. Different foods, different sounds, different smells, he kept treating me the same with every one of them.

It was driving me crazy. This secret side of me, that I can only be when I’m alone, and I’m sharing it with someone else. It’s not making him see me as one of the guys, but as even more of a girl. I have to go more disgusting, and see how far I can take this, if Kodaka really is just a pervert who loves smelling girls’ asses, or if he’s a loving pervert who’ll smell anything if it comes out of my ass.

I’m so glad the train was empty, because I let a small puff of wind escape my ass, and waft towards the door of the train. Anyone who entered would wonder who set something off. My asshole puckered, marinating in the sweat from last night and the sweat from the last person to sit on this seat. I truly must have been glimmering in the light of the sunrise. A negligee soaked to the point that my underwear could be seen, and the spare key to the Hasegawa house tucked firmly into my cleavage. Its cold outline pushed into the flesh of my bosom.

I paid for a cup of instant ramen at the nearby convenience store, and ate it on the spot. The man running the counter was surprised that I would walk in there, dripping with sweat, my clothes sticking to my body, and so plainly ask for a common meal. I wasn’t intending to present my sweat-soaked cleavage to him as I paid the cost of the ramen, but the stutter in his voice meant he must have seen the edges of my areola, which were puffing out and becoming stiffer the more I thought of the private alarm I would unleash upon Kodaka.

So, with the greasy ramen sitting warmly in my stomach, I approached his house. Unlocking the door was an easy task. I knew where his room was - it was the one on the opposite end of the hall from Kobato’s - but I had to make a few preparations.

“Oooh, Kodaka,” I thought, running my hands into the edges of my panties, gently sliding them down my legs. The fabric brushed against my thighs. A transparent, slimy string of sweat and love juices pulled away from my panties, leaving a fine film of the stuff on my crotch. I placed my panties on Kodaka’s doorknob, and silently tiptoed into his room. The breeze from the fan and the air conditioning brushed past my under hair and kissed my lower lips. A rush of blood engorged my clit. I desperately wanted to reach my hand down there and push the nub back and forth to cease its gentle twitching.

Another sensation struck me hard in my gut. Pressure was starting to push against my ass. It had all the sharp stings of the spices that had been in the ramen. If I let this out now, my surprise would be ruined. I approached Kodaka’s bed, fighting against the wave of hot air in my ass at every step, and yanked back the covers.

He was wearing pajama pants, to my disappointment. I did one last check to make sure that the window blinds were covered. The exhibitionist in me was starting to become tired from all the exposure I had given just getting to Kodaka’s house this morning. I needed to psych myself up for this. I looked down at my chest and pinched my nipples once more. They went from soft to fully erect, the outlines visible through my bra and my negligee, so quickly I had to grab my ass cheeks and squeeze my butt together to prevent anything from leaking out.

I pulled down Kodaka’s pants. For every young maiden in love - though I’d never call myself a maiden if you asked - there was no moment more exciting than getting a first glance at a man’s dick. I hoped he was having a naughty dream about me, and had gotten a super-hard case of morning wood.

Sadly, his little Kodaka was limp, the red head stuck to his nicely shaped sack with a layer of sweat. I grabbed his balls with one hand, fondling them erotically, watching them dart between my thumb and forefinger. They were nice and soft to squeeze, and covered in prickly hair, but the shaft was the main attraction down there. It was time to interrupt his dreams and wake him up to the sexy reality.

I spread my legs, feeling the warm air brush against my clitoris and ruffle my pubes and straddled Kodaka’s face. Tiny drops of pussy juice fell onto his face like a soft rain. His bed was being marked in the potent smell of my pussy. I pushed my dripping wet lips onto his face, and grabbed ahold of the wall behind his bed. I bent over, all the pressure in my abdomen starting to build up to a stinging hot fever, my stomach gurgling with every motion I took, and pointed my anus in the direction of his floppy dick.

“Good morning,” I whispered into his ear.

A hot blast of uncontrolled gas shot itself from my bowels, spluttering like a dying motorcycle through Kodaka’s room. It smelled like the cup ramen I had this morning, fermented to a foul odor that I wondered if Kobato would smell it from the next room over.

My billowing wind blew past Kodaka’s dick. His shaft was bathed in my fresh stink, and quickly rose to attention from being buffeted by the quickly moving breeze. I didn’t bother to move my hand and push it away. I sat there, deeply breathing in the results of my success. The last traces of the first slurp of ramen leaked out of my ass with a faint hissing noise, and I began to breathe a sigh of relief. My chest heaved with every breath, and my nipples had become fully erect once more from the taboo thrill of farting in my boyfriend’s house.

“What stinks so badly? Where’s that noise coming from? Kate...” Kodaka said, slowly opening his eyes. With every word he spoke, his hot breath massaged my pussy, and his tongue darted against the folds of my flesh, slurping up the squirts of juice I had sprayed onto his face mid-fart. “What are you doing here?”

“Giving you a wakeup,” I said. “I didn’t want to give you the beej until you were rock hard.”

I glanced back at his dick. It had easily extended to 14 cm via my sexy trick, and was dripping with sweat and precum like a leaky fountain. The head looked even more majestic perched atop that rod of flesh, the veins throbbing and pulsing for my attention. It wasn’t any bigger than average, but it was thick, and the number one thing Rika had told me is that girth is better than length. His balls were bunched up against the shaft, and they also looked pretty tasty.

“You could’ve told me you were coming,” said Kodaka, running his mouth inside my slit.

“Oh. Oh god. Aaaaah. If you keep doing that, I’m gonna cum right now!” I said, grinding my loins against his face.

“Not that,” Kodaka said, pulling back. “I don’t mind you doing it, but next time you want to do something like this, ask first. Imagine if Kobato saw you and tried to call the cops. Our relationship would’ve been in big trouble.”

“I’m a friend of the family,” I said, running my hand through my pubes and pushing more droplets onto his upper lip. I pinched my clit and started teasing it, lubricating my pussy once more, lines of juices flowing down my thighs.

“Just do it after I’ve woken up,” Kodaka said. “It’d be bad if someone caught us... so do you want to finish up? Today was laundry day anyway, and if you’re not opposed to it, maybe we can take a bath together this morning... as a reward.”

“Reward for what?” I asked.

“For being a loving girlfriend,” Kodaka said sheepishly. “I’m still not really used to this romance stuff.”

“It’s okay, I’m not either!” I said. I stepped off the bed and kissed Kodaka on the cheek, flushing his cheeks bright red, before staddling him once more. Now my ass was aimed at his face, and I was looking straight ahead at his still erect dick. “Someone’s looking energetic this morning.”

“I think this is... sixty nine?” Kodaka said.

“Something like that. I think of it as facesitting and a blowjob,” I said cheerfully.

“Who taught you those terms?” Kodaka said, bewildered.

“As a nun of St. Chronica, my job is to confiscate porn from students who are stupid enough to get caught. You think I don’t read that stuff? It’s my primary source of knowledge. Wish the girls brought in some of their stash too. I’ve seen enough big tits to last a lifetime, but if I wanted that, I could just look down. Oh well, that’s what Rika’s for. Let’s get started!” I said.

I leaned down and straddled his face once more. His tongue was slurping the area between my pussy and my butthole. The hole itself was dangerously close to his nostrils. If he took a whiff now, he could smell all the way up my ass. It would give him a taste of what was going to come. I bent down, bringing the full fleshiness of my ass into view. It’s a nice ass, shaped like a peach with a lot of padding that he can grab onto. Maybe this lazy lifestyle is paying in dividends when it comes to sex.

My hard nipples, feeling like they wanted to escape from my sweat-soaked negilgee, pressed up against his stomach. I came into contact with his swollen cock. It had a masculine smell, and the traces of my fart remained on it. I grabbed it between my hands and shook it back and forth, moving the tips of my fingers along the slit until the sticky precum dripped onto my hands. It felt comfortable to grab, warm to the touch and with a pleasing texture.

I extended my tongue, the combined smells entering my nose, and licked up the front side of the shaft. The sweaty flesh was bitter, but not unpleasant. I pressed my lips against the glans, and popped them on and off the mushroom-shaped head, coating it in a layer of my saliva and lubricating it up.

All while this was going on, Kodaka was gently licking my pussy, teasing the outer folds with his tongue and swallowing my juices. There was a little bit of pee mixed in there, too. I hadn’t really gone to the bathroom since I woke up, and the pressure of Kodaka teasing my loins was making the drops fall out. My stomach felt hot again, but it was a different kind of heat. It was coming from my pussy, a throbbing, electrical sensation that I could feel all the way up to my nipples. Then the tip of his tongue touched my clit, and I lost control. My mouth opened wide and swallowed all of his hard dick in one go.

It was really big inside my mouth. I wrapped my lips around it, and slowly concentrated on slurping up and down with a gentle motion, occasionally using my tongue to push my lips around. I wrapped my tongue around his dick, covering the front and back in the sensations of my first blowjob. The smell was now going directly into my nose, and I could now taste what my fart had done. It left a spicy flavor on his penis, one that smelled distinctly of ramen. I closed my eyes and focused on a gentle sucking motion, filthy slurping sounds coming from my mouth as Kodaka and I slipped into a dreamlike 69.

“Your dick is really delicious,” I said, my mouth muffled by his girth. “It’s so hard and hot.”

“Your pussy is pretty tasty, too,” Kodaka said. “And your ass is so beautiful.”

“Damn right,” I said. “You can play with it all you want this morning. If you turn me on enough, I might have another burst left in there for you.”

“You’re the best, Kate,” he said.

Kodaka continued licking my pussy, teasing the folds with his tongue. First in gentle swipes, then a long lash, going as far in as he could. The wetness and flexibility of his tongue was unlike any of my toys. The hot feelings in my stomach grew as he teased me. He was still tired, so I could tell he wasn’t giving it his all, but that would ruin the surprise otherwise.

We continued on this way for at least two more minutes, loving each other in the warm glow of his suburban bedroom. My asshole started twitching, the hot pressure pushing against the sphincter, desperate to escape. I pulled Kodaka’s cock out of my mouth, drops of saliva rolling down it onto his balls and stomach, and looked back at him from across the bed.

“You’re gonna need to shower after this one,” I said with a wink.

_Pwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwsssssssssssssssht_

A long, squeaky fart covered his face once more. Spurned on by the sudden excitement and the pungent smell, Kodaka’s wildly throbbing dick spurted onto my face, spraying a hot load that covered my lips and my neck, sliding down into my cleavage. I squirted at the same time, my pussy unable to hold in the wave of juices that gushed out from between my lips. A slight trickle of pee followed, spraying into Kodaka’s mouth and across his pillows. I felt a sense of relief, but also the sense that I was sitting in a bed even wetter and stickier than my own got after an intense masturbation session.

Knock. Knock.

“Koda! What’s taking you so long in there? It’s time for our morning bath!” Kobato said on the other side of the door.  
“You go in. I’ll join you after,” I said. I climbed off Kodaka and hid inside his closet, wiggling my butt in his direction as I closed the door. A tiny puff of air escaped, as if acknowledging that I was hidden.

Then I realized.

I had forgotten to bring a change of clothes. Oh well, maybe I can wear one of Kodaka’s Y-shirts. That’s what girlfriends do!


End file.
